


A Stolen King's Crown

by LinusPearl



Series: Of Crowns and Shining Armor [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Reflections on the past, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinusPearl/pseuds/LinusPearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hajime realized he could have simply asked for it. That his growing attraction for this young noble wasn't one sided, that there was a base for reciprocity. That for all the times he silently wished for one of his kings to crown him prince, even for one day, his mute prayers were already answered. It dawned on him, right there and then, as sun sat comfortably down behind fluffy and plump red and gold clouds, that the young king in his pursuit of Tooru hadn't forgotten to set eyes on the knight with the shining armor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen King's Crown

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZephyrCamida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZephyrCamida/gifts).



> This is my first Haikyuu!! fanfic and as you can see, it's for a rarepair. I simply hope you'll enjoy your reading!

_"I... I have changed!"_

Those words echoed in Hajime's brain as he slightly jolted out of sleep. Words of long ago. The warm and lithe form flushed against his side tried to scoot closer and it made him smile. As if perfectly molded to fit in the dip between his neck and shoulder, a round cheek radiated softness on his skin.

A pale shoulder emerged from the too large collar of one of his own t-shirt. The flares of a passing by car gave it pearly reflects and with care, Hajime pulled up the comforter. Then he threaded his fingers in the silky short strands falling in the face of his lover.

Hajime remembered how his guts churned, how he wanted those dark eyes fixed on him for once, back then. Hajime couldn't put a name on this dire need to be the center of attention of the genius setter.

_"I- I have changed! Can you tel-"_

_"I know."_

It had felt strange to steal the Great King's light. Tobio stared at him back then, he really and truly looked at him. Tooru once joked saying he was a knight in shining armor. He valiantly fought alongside his childhood friend, aiming higher and fighting harder, court after court like ravaged and still smoking battlefields in their wake. And then this fateful meeting, this small king offering allegiance. Hajime was trapped between the two of them, realizing his own feelings for his king too late and captivated but unwilling to admit it by this young prodigy.

Things could have turned for the worse, but they didn't. His slow and torturing captivation growing by the day, the same way it grew for his best friend. And came this day, after what seemed years of war between those amazing setters, Tobio showed up, white flag up. If it were a fantasy story, Hajime would have imagined Tobio coming with peace offerings, humble and devoid of any sign of opulence or arrogance.

But if Tobio was still bare and honest that day, lowering all his walls it was all but true for Tooru. Tooru matured, true but one could have a hard time unlearning old habits. Hajime read the signs, saw them. How could he not, after so many fights with him, for him, against him? There is a time for everything, for everyone. Hajime couldn't remember who said that or where he could've read it. If for Tobio it was time for peace, for Tooru, it wasn't quite the right moment. Not yet.

Hajime for his part was ready, probably had always been. So Hajime stole, momentarily, the king's crown and signed the treaty. Thinking that maybe for once, he'd be the one whom people would want to fight for. So, when Tobio's dark eyes settled on him, on the parking lot of his and Tooru's university, Hajime felt like he would never be able to go on another day without being looked at in this way. That same, impressed, fresh, heartfelt admiration that was usually directed toward Tooru back in the day.

Hajime realized he could have simply asked for it. That his growing attraction for this young noble wasn't one sided, that there was a base for reciprocity. That for all the times he silently wished for one of his kings to crown him prince, even for one day, his mute prayers were already answered. It dawned on him, right there and then, as sun sat comfortably down behind fluffy and plump red and gold clouds, that the young king in his pursuit of Tooru hadn't forgotten to set eyes on the knight with the shining armor.

_"I know."_ he repeated, voice softer.

And they broke the rules, alone on that parking lot. Hajime crowned himself king, Tobio became knight, all of this sealed with the softest of kiss. From an external point of view, one could say the lack of presence of the king they both desired led them to this relationship. But really, Hajime was happy with Tobio, for his feelings toward Tobio and Tooru were distinct, different but strong nonetheless and more than anything, both feelings were non-interchangeable; and none of them chose the other through spite.

A soft sleepy sigh made him fall back to reality. There, in that bed, in their home. Hajime turned his face, nose in black straight locks, inhaled. Tobio's breath tickled his neck, moist and warm. He gently tightened his embrace around the slender waist of his lover. Still asleep, Tobio moved to press and tangle their legs. In the privacy of their room, night keeping them safe, Hajime thought that king and knight probably should have never mattered in first place and that today, years after that peace treaty, the only thing they ever needed was the simplicity of a loving heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All comments are welcome. You can also find me on tumblr if you'd like to talk, don't be shy :3


End file.
